diversion
by dyos
Summary: suatu malam di diskotik, Kyungsoo menjumpai lelaki yang menulis sebuah surat bunuh diri / kaisoo


Jongin dilahirkan sebagai seorang pengkhayal, ia adalah pengkhayal, sampai akhir hayatnya ia akan tetap menjadi seorang pengkhayal. Ia hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang bersedia mendengarkan semua khayalan yang berhamburan dari otaknya tanpa mengantre.

* * *

. . .

* * *

**d.i.v.e.r.s.i.o.n**

_**kyungsoo**__ lambat laun mengalihkan perhatiannya _— _perhatian_ _**jongin**_

{ i only own plot, and this fanfiction. }

* * *

. . .

* * *

"Tidakkah menurutmu aku harus pergi ke konstelasi bintang? Aku bisa saja seorang astronot sebelum kehidupanku yang ini atau— atau—" Jongin meracau seolah napasnya akan habis hari itu juga, Kyungsoo di sebelahnya hanya memerhatikan dengan bibir merapat.

"Hm, kalau begitu lupakan konstelasi, haruskah aku pergi ke bawah lautan dan memberikan lamaran pekerjaan pada manusia duyung?" Jongin kembali menjatuhkan karbon dioksida ke atmosfer sementara Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya hanya memerhatikan dalam diam.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengerjap bersama.

"Oh, ayolah!" Jongin merengek. "Nggak seru! Katakan sesuatu, oh, kumohon!"

Kyungsoo hanya mengeluarkan sedikit tawa ketika Jongin memajukan bibirnya. Kopi di tangan kanan Kyungsoo mendingin, uap panas tersapu angin malam, atap diskotik di musim gugur begitu tenang kecuali suara mesin kipas besar yang menemani keduanya berceloteh.

Atau lebih tepatnya, menemani _Jongin_ berceloteh.

Kyungsoo tidak banyak bicara, atau ia memang tidak bicara? Apa Kyungsoo seorang alien? Apa Kyungsoo seorang agen blok timur atau semacamnya? Atau? Atau? Ata—

Lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya tiba-tiba menawarkan kopi dingin, setelah diam sejenak, tawaran itu ditepis halus oleh Jongin, tidak, ia hanya ingin teman bicara, bukan menenggak kopi setelah ia meracuni lambungnya dengan alkohol berjam-jam lalu.

"Bicaralah, Kyungsoo. Kumohon, oke?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Lagi.

"Kyungsoo?"

Jongin tak dapat mengalihkan wajahnya dari senyuman dingin Kyungsoo, karena — sungguh, Jongin bersumpah — Kyungsoo tampak begitu manis dengan sebagian wajahnya diolesi cahaya bulan, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, serta matanya yang besar, semuanya begitu indah.

Setelah aksi saling memandang, Kyungsoo menarik sesuatu dari saku jasnya — secarik kertas, serta pulpen hitam — lalu menuliskan beberapa kata dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

_Aku tidak bisa bicara._

Jongin memandang tulisannya lama, caranya menulis _hangul_ begitu rapi, halus, dan, oh—oh, kenapa ia malah memusingkan tulisan? Kenapa ia tak menangkap apa yang tertulis di sana? Bisu? Kyungsoo.. bisu?

"O-oh..?" Jongin nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Kau...?" Jongin membentuk gestur yang mengisyaratkan bibir yang tak dapat berkata.

Kyungsoo perlahan mengangguk, setelah itu memutar wajahnya dan tertawa kecil.

Jongin terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali berkata, "Tapi.. kau bisa mendengarku, 'kan?"

Setelah sebuah pesawat terbang di atas mereka, Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. Angin di malam musim gugur kembali menggelitik rambut mereka. Sudah keempatbelas kali sejak mereka pertama datang di atap.

Jongin kembali menatap papan nama yang tergantung di pakaian Kyungsoo. Mencetak jelas namanya, _Do_ terukir rapi diikuti _Kyungsoo_ di belakangnya. Papan nama itulah yang mengantar bibirnya memanggil nama itu berkali-kali untuk mendapat perhatiannya—

—karena, sungguh, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui lebih banyak soal Kyungsoo.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Saat itu pukul sembilan malam dan Jongin menuliskan kata-kata soal radar andromeda dan invasi manusia kadal beberapa tahun mendatang, lalu mengakhiri semua hipotesanya dengan sebuah kalimat selamat tinggal dan tanda tangan. Keren sekali, dan Jongin bangga akan itu.

Hingga ia menyadari sedari tadi sepasang mata bulat memandanginya, mengejutkan Jongin, membuat jantungnya melompat sekali, dan pria bermata bulat itu hanya duduk di sebelahnya, menaruh dagunya di telapak tangan dan menatap Jongin lamat-lamat.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo tidak bicara, matanya berbicara; penuh ingin tahu, serta seutas senyum berbaring di dalam wajahnya, begitu cantik; begitu indah, ciptaan Tuhan paling sempurna jika Jongin harus mengatakannya. Mata Jongin bervakansi menuju oase sejenak.

Jongin memandang pakaian lelaki itu hingga menemukan sebuah papan nama di jasnya, nama itu menarik perhatiannya dan nama itu seolah sudah melekat dalam lidahnya, rasanya, begitu gatal hingga Jongin ingin menyebut namanya dalam tiap napasnya.

Oops, ini bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama, 'kan? Karena _menurutnya_, orientasi seksual Jongin masih normal.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu?

Karena rasa penasaran itulah Jongin menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari bar diskotik dan memacu langkah keduanya ke atap, mereka disambut angin malam dan kesegaran daun mapel. Jongin kemudian berbicara dengannya.

* * *

. . .

* * *

_Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?_

Jongin menatap kertas itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo, lalu kertas, lalu Kyungsoo, lalu kembali ke kertas lagi. Bunuh diri? Bunuh diri? Kapan? Di mana? Jongin melempar pandangan bertanya lalu Kyungsoo kembali mengambil kertas itu dan menuliskan hal lain di atasnya.

_Surat yang kautulis tadi di bar_

"Oh!" Jongin menepuk kedua tangannya, "maksudmu, wasiat tentang invasi manusia kadal?"

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang menabur tanda tanya. Wasiat? Jongin selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal — bukannya Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya, tapi bisa saja Kyungsoo sekarang sedang berbicara dengan orang yang benar-benar tidak waras.

"Pasti kau sedang berpikir aku ini gila," Jongin tertawa, "tidak masalah, aku sudah biasa."

Kali ini Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Aku bisa tahu karena tertulis jelas di wajahmu." Jongin menyela.

Bah. Jongin pasti seorang cenayang.

"Aku bekerja di restoran cepat saji di pinggir kota, di sana bintangnya terlihat lebih jelas, awan tidak berani muncul, orang di sana juga begitu ramah. Aku suka sekali di sana." Jongin melihat ke bawah dan menemukan lampu jalanan serta klakson mengisi riuh kota.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain ke pusat kota, dan ternyata menyenangkan."

"Lalu khayalanku terempas jauh, bagaimana jika duniaku ini bisa berakhir di tanganku? Atau, di otakku? Bagaimana jika semua ekspektasiku ternyata berubah nyata dan aku sebenarnya salah satu dari dewa yang diusir dari surga— oh tidak, tidak, terlalu jauh."

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, kautahu. Wajahmu, kulitmu yang putih itu, matamu, dan.. ah, apa menurutmu tanganmu bisa terasa pas jika berada di tanganku?" Jongin melanjutkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ocehan Jongin tak bosan mengisi memori otaknya. Seperti tercetak jelas dalam kaca, memantulkan lagi bayang-bayang Jongin dalam benaknya.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa bisa di sini?"

Kyungsoo menulis lagi.

_Kabur dari rumah sakit._

Jongin membentuk lingkaran di bibirnya, "_Arasseo_. Dramatis sekali." Ujarnya.

Setelah jeda panjang, keduanya tertawa, meski Kyungsoo tertawa _tanpa suara_. Waktu itu, di situ, rasanya galaksi menjatuhkan takdir pada keduanya; angkasa mengatur jadwal yang sesuai — karena, Jongin dan Kyungsoo merasa saling mengerti.

Mereka hanya melewatkan waktu selama tiga jam, tapi—

"Kyungsoo, aku boleh menggenggam tanganmu?"

Yang lebih pendek tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pelan.

Tangan Kyungsoo terasa begitu pas di tangannya, tidak terasa longgar, tidak terasa sempit. Jongin menggerakan ibu jarinya perlahan.

"Halus sekali." Jongin meneduhkan matanya, "apa pegawai rumah sakit begitu kasar pada jari-jarimu ini?" Jongin menelusuri jari Kyungsoo seperti menelusuri rerumputan, Jongin merasa begitu nyaman. Begitu tenang. Begitu aman.

Jongin menahan napasnya, sesuatu meledak di dalam jantungnya.

Sebuah kecupan mendorong Kyungsoo, bibir Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertemu.

Kejut listrik seolah menyambar Kyungsoo, wajahnya mendadak merah.

Lambat laun, setelah saling memandang, mereka berdua tertawa.

* * *

. . .

* * *

gay friends are gay, who knows about love? lol. gue suka kaisoo, dan gue butuh yang fluff, karena... yah, gue ga terlalu suka smut, kaisoo sendiri di pikiran gue itu dua orang tersesat di dunia yang berbeda yang pada akhirnya ketawa bareng dan romantis dan kalem tapi penuh senyum dan... ah ga ngerti lagi gue. kaisoo udah meracuni gue.


End file.
